Purple flying Kikanalo
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Tahu discovers a hidden talent


My first attempt at a trade story for Omicron the Ice Queen

* * *

Humming to herself, the Turaga of Colour left the main chute station at Ta-metru and made her way over to Tahu's home, wondering what he'd wanted to see her about.

After getting no response to her call, she entered the fiery Toa's hall and paused as something thumped against a wall. The sound of muttering also reached her and she listened for a few minutes before stifling a chuckle at what she could hear. Curiosity piqued, Anuenue then moved to the half open door and peered around it, smiling broadly at the sight of Toa Tahu leaning on a table staring at a blank piece of paper, the bin nearby overflowing with scrumpled up pieces. As she continued watching, the fiery Toa dipped a pen into the ink pot and scribbled something on the fresh sheet before pausing to read what he'd written, frowned and scrumpled it up and lobbed it at the over full bin.

"You look like you need some help. Is this what you called me over for?" the rainbow hued Turaga asked after she'd tapped on the door and chuckled as Tahu shot up from his chair with a startled yelp. Regaining his composure, Tahu chuckled ruefully while rubbing the back of his mask, "Er yeah, if you don't mind. I'm wanting to do something special for the twins' birthday. But I've no idea where to start."

"So what are you trying to do?" Anuenue enquired as she fished a crumpled paper from the bin and straightened it out before reading what he'd written, "Hmm, this has possibilities. Now let's get a drink and you take a break before starting again. This time with me peering over your shoulder."

Nodding in agreement, the Toa of Fire didn't see the amused gleam in the Turaga's eyes as he headed for the kitchen nor that she had begun sorting through the discarded papers and was noting which lines could be reused.

When he returned with a laden tray, Anuenue had refilled the bin with the rejected pages and had placed the rest out for Tahu to examine, "These are the best bits. Now all you need to do is join them together." she commented, accepting the beaker he offered her. Sitting beside the smiling Turaga, Tahu scanned the uncrumpled pages noting the lines which Anuenue had underlined and began smiling as he saw what she'd meant. "I take it this is your working title for this story?" she added while he considered the pages and sipped at his drink, "Hmm, oh yeah. Is it alright?"

"It looks good and I'm certain A'cur and Jiao will love it."

Both of them chuckled at the thought of how the toddlers would react to Tahu reading them a story. Then Tahu began to arrange the lines while Turaga Anuenue watched and made the occasional suggestion.

When he moved to discard some of the pages, she stopped him, "Some of this could be added as they grow older, so find somewhere safe for them just now."

"And I've just thought, would Turaga Lannair like to illustrate it. If it's any good." Tahu replied before grinning broadly as Anuenue laughed with delight, "That's a brilliant idea, she'd be thrilled."

…

The day of A'cur and Jiao's birthday dawned and Aikane turned over in bed, opened her eyes and chuckled at the sight of her closefriend anxiously pacing the floor. Shaking her head as she knew he wouldn't settle, the violet hued Toa got up and pulled him from the room through to the kitchen where she pushed him onto a stool. "Chill out, they won't even be awake yet. So we have plenty of time for breakfast and then putting the last few details to the main square in Ko-metru."

"That is if the Le-matoran haven't beaten us there." Tahu smirked, snagging the nearest plate of toast and started buttering it while Aikane poured hot bula berry juice into their mugs.

xXx

Over in Ko-metru, Jiao stirred and snuggled closer to A'cur, who sleepily rubbed her eyes before peering out from under the blankets as she heard footsteps near by. Looking around the door into their bedroom, Kopaka smiled as his icy blue daughter smiled at him but didn't stir as Jiao was still asleep, "Happy birthday ice star." he whispered, drawing a bigger smile from A'cur before she yawned.

"'ank you 'paka." she whispered before dozing off again, missing seeing Gali join her closefriend and peer over his shoulder, "Give them another hour and we will be getting glomped." she predicted as they headed through to the kitchen.

Sure enough, just over an hour later, the Toa glanced around as the twins charged into the kitchen and jumped on them, eagerly chatting about the up coming party until they tucked into their breakfast and listened to their parents while they talked about various things.

...

As midday approached, the Ko-matoran finished setting out the tables and hastily beat a retreat as almost everyone from Le-metru descended on the square carrying cloths, buntings and a huge banner. "just as well the Ga-metru team won the last kolhii match or spirits knows how the baking would have turned out." Màrmor giggled as she paused to watch the frenetic activity. She and several others laughed harder as Ehrye mimed gagging then found himself in a pile of snow as several well aimed snowballs caught his mask, causing him to lose his balance.

"Come on, let's go see how they're getting on." Luhi chuckled, ducking as a couple more snowballs flew in their direction. Racing for the main Ko-metru chute station, the small group of matoran arrived as the first of the Ga-matoran left the chute from Ga-metru and smiled as they moved to see how they could help. As they did, more matoran from the other metru arrived, some with their favourite dishes, others moving to help their friends as they arrived.

By the time the other Toa and Turaga arrived, the matoran had finished the preparations and were chatting amongst themselves while waiting for them. Smiling as a couple of Ta-matoran insisted that Turaga Lannair sat with them, Anuenue headed over to Kopaka's and once she'd tapped on the door listened as eager squeals were followed by the sound of two rapidly approaching toddlers.

"'raga 'nue!" A'cur and Jiao squealed as they glomped the rainbow hued Turaga, nearly sending her flying, "Happy birthday little ones." she chuckled as she managed to scoop them up before grinning at her sister and Kopaka, "Everything is ready, all we need are the guests of honour."

"Thank you sis. Now come here ice spark" Kopaka chuckled before plucking Jiao from where he clung to Anuenue while Gali scooped up A'cur and tickled her.

...

The party was in full swing before Gali caught her sisters' eyes and nodded before chuckling when Aikane nudged Tahu and whispered to him. "Gah, I forgot it." the fiery Toa blurted, causing those closest to dissolve into helpless laughter as he bolted from his seat and raced off, vanishing as he switched to his Kakama and headed for Ta-metru. "Oh spirits and after all his worrying things about this morning." Aikane giggled as Jiao scrambled into her lap and began helping himself to the titbits on her plate.

Sharing a glance with her sister, Anuenue grinned, "And he's still so flustered about it he forgot one of the shadow twins would have fetched it for him." More chuckles rose from the other Toa while Lannair whispered to A'cur when she scrambled up beside her for a hug.

xXx

Skidding to a halt as he reached the main Ta-metru square, Tahu caught his breath before heading for his house, still muttering under his breath about his forgetfulness. Bursting through the front door, he headed for where he'd placed the brightly wrapped gift. Scooping it up the fiery Toa swung around to head back out only to run straight into Lewa's grinning shadow twin. "Breath real bro, I would have get-fetched this for you." he chuckled, steadying Tahu as he chuckled ruefully, "Only just remembered that."

Chuckling at the fiery Toa's admission, the lanky green shadow twin caught hold of his arm and led Tahu into the shadows. _Grinning as he led him through the shadow realm, Lewa's shadow twin nodded when Tein'a and Tahu's shadow twins mimed pushing his real self into the nearest pile of snow when he got the chance._

_Upon reaching a large area of shade near to where the party was continuing, Lewa's shadow twin glanced at his fiery real brother, grinned wickedly and_ stepped out from the shade and waved to the giggling toddlers as they waved to him. "Are we...oof!" Tahu's comment was stifled by the huge pile of snow as the lanky green shadow twin snitched the gift from his grasp and pushed him deeper, drawing eager cries of "Snow fight." from A'cur and Jiao as they raced over to join in the mayhem.

Laughter rang around the square as the twins happily covered Tahu in snow and giggled when he tickled them as the snow flew around the group and several matoran joined in the game.

Having tired themselves out, A'cur and Jiao tugged at Tahu's hands and insisted on sitting either side of him while he used his element to warm them up. "'anks 'ahu that was fun." A'cur giggled as Liana passed him a fresh mug of chocolate while Jiao slurped his drink, leaving a brown ring around his mouth as he hiccuped and grinned when Gali chuckled.

They party continued until late afternoon when the twins began to yawn and rub their eyes while protesting they weren't sleepy at all when Gali scooped them up and nodded to Tahu. "Then it sounds like the perfect time to give you my gift." the fiery Toa smiled as he picked the brightly wrapped gift up then offered to carry one of the twins while their friends began packing up the remaining food and drink and tidying up.

Pausing in the living room as the twins asked to be put down so they could open their last gift, Gali smiled as Tahu crouched to be closer to the sleepy, but eager, pair and held it out to them. Taking two corners each, the twins pulled at the paper and squealed with delight as the cover appeared, "It's pwetty." A'cur squeaked as they continued pulling the wrapping off before she and Jiao supported the book between them. "You read to us?" Jiao asked eagerly, as he managed to tear his gaze away from the book and both looked hopefully at Tahu.

"I will, Anuenue said you would ask. Now let's get you settled and then I'll begin." the fiery Toa smiled, chuckling softly as Jiao and A'cur eagerly pulled at his hands while Gali carried the book and lead the way through to the twins bedroom.

Scrambling onto the bed, Jiao and A'cur waited for Tahu to settle on the bed before nestling against the fiery Toa and watched Tahu eagerly as he self consciously cleared his throat before opening the book and let them see the illustrations Turaga Lannair had decorated it with. Whispering eagerly, the twins snuggled closer as he began reading the story, their eyes glowing with delight.

The purple flying Kikanalo

the purple flying Kikanalo

live on the moon and eat stardust

this makes their wings shimmer

the best stardust grows when the red star

aligns with the sun, planet and moon

when this happens the calves take their first flight

one day a young Kikanalo asked her dam

why they didn't go to the planet and explore

_*Our food does not grow there*_ she rumbled softly

while gently grooming her daughter's wings

the calf nuzzled her dam before peering up at the blue and green planet

_*Any adults visit it?*_ she eventually asked

_*Not very often, but yes* _came her dam's reply

as she finished and nudged the calf gently

_*Then one day I'll go too*_ the calf rumbled squeakily

before bouncing away to play with the other calves

leaving her dam to rumble in amusement

and glance up at the blue and green planet

remembering the time she'd visited it and the Kikanalo living there

*_And your sire will delighted to meet you* _she eventually rumbled

Closing the book, Tahu glanced at Jiao and A'cur then smiled on realizing that they were sound asleep, hands twitching as they dreamt. A soft movement then drew his gaze to the door and he met Gali's smile with one of his own, "That was a wonderful gift you made for them. They love it and will no doubt want either Kopaka or me to reread it tomorrow and for many nights to come." As she spoke, the Toa of Water switched to her Matatu to shift A'cur without waking her. Tahu gratefully stood up, watching as A'cur was placed beside her brother, whom mumbled and nestled closer.

Pushing the door closed, Gali chuckled softly, "Aikane's with Kopaka in the kitchen and there's fresh chocolate waiting to be drunk."

"Sounds tasty, I hope A'cur and Jiao won't be disappointed that I'm not there when they wake." the red hued Toa grinned, as they headed for the kitchen and his closefriend glanced up and smiled.

Settling beside her, Tahu accepted a mug of hot chocolate with a sigh of delight and glanced around when Kopaka cleared his throat, "I think that's the best gift they've ever had. Jiaos' reading is going to expand quickly I think."

"Indeed, so you'd better dig up some more ideas bro. As Jiao and A'cur will be pestering you every time they see you from now on." Gali chuckled as she sipped on her own drink. A rueful chuckle escaped the fiery Toa, "What have I created?" he commented with a grin.


End file.
